4 Total Drama Island season 3
by 123jm1
Summary: 4. This is a new Total Drama Island story, including new characters, this is after my other stories: Total Drama Island, Total Drama Hollywood and Total Drama Worldwide, enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Camp

**Hey, I don't own anything of TDI.**

**Hope you enjoy the story :)**

Nate: hey, wassup all, Im back after 3 seasons to host another one here at Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Ontario. We are about to meet our new 16 contestants, so stay for more of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

---theme song plays---

Nate: ok, we are back, lets meet our first contestant.

Mike(nice dude): sup bro!

Nate: hey, how you doing?

Mike: fine. Is this were we are staying?

Nate: yeah dude, go over there cause the next one just arrived.

Darla(stalker girl): hello Nate.

Nate: sup Darla!, umm what are you looking at?

Darla: … oh sorry, I was looking at that weird thing under your mouth.

--Nate touches his mouth---

Ryan(hyper, sport addict): sup dude!

Nate: oh, hey Ryan.

Ryan: when this starting?

Nate: in a while, chill over there.

---a really hot guy arrives---

Alex(hot, cocky): hi, umm are we staying here?

Nate: yeah dude!

Alex: ugh, whatever.

Darla: is that face real?

Alex: duh!

Darla: wow!

--she stares at him---

Nate: hey Lisa.

Lisa(music lover, she listens to her mp3 all the time): ….

Nate: LISA ARE YOU THERE?

--she takes her headphones off—

Lisa: oh yeah sorry, hi!

Nate: go stand by the rest. Hey Love!

Love(shes always sick): -cough cough- umm hey!

Nate: are you ok?

Love: yeah I guess… -she sneezes-

Ana(nice girl): hello everybody!

Nate: hey Ana! Nice to see you!

Ana: same

--she goes with the others and smiles at Mike---

Nate: hey Danny

Danny(shy guy): …..

Nate: ok? Go over there!

Jennifer(: hello Nate.

Nate: hey Jennifer.

Jennifer(she likes things to be done really good and in order): this is the camp?

Nate: yes! :)

Jennifer: that's not what the papers said :/

Nate: hey Lenny

Lenny(smart guy): umm hi :/

Nate: -says to himself- freak!

Kelly(she cries a lot): Hey Nate.

Nate: hello Kelly.

---a mosquito bites Kelly---

Kelly: ouch, -little tears fall from her eyes--

Nate: aww, its alright, GO OVER THERE AND SHUT UP!

Nate: sup Kyle!

Kyle(pervert): sup, look at the ladies.

Ana: wow, I love your shorts!

Kyle: thanks, … wanna see me naked?

Ana: eww no.

Lenny: I do!

Kyle:huh?

Lenny: I mean I do not!

Rachel(sister with Dylan): shut up!

Dylan(brother of Rachel, they always fight): No you shut up!

Nate: umm hi!

Both: hi!

Dylan: is this the canp?

Nate: yeah, this is it!

Dylan: It look different in the picture.

Rachel: see why you always pick? You always pick something horrible!

---they walk with the rest arguing—

Peter(rich guy): Hello!

Nate: hey dude.

Peter: ugh, this place is horrible.

Nate: :/, just go over there…. Hey Hannah.

Hannah(daddy's princess): hello, this is camp wawanakwa?

Nate: yeah :)

Hannah: umm, ok?, this isn't what my daddy pay for :(, I guess I can make some changes on the cabins :)

Nate: yeah whatever… anyways, you will have this confessional cam to tell us all that you are feeling.

---confessionals----

Mike: this seems pretty cool, and Ana is really nice :)

Jennifer: umm, this place looks nasty, but I can do something about it.

Danny: …..

----ends----

Nate: ok, now that we meet this 16 freaks…

All. HEY!

Nate: ugh, I meant contestants, lets go by the campfire to make the teams.

----Campfire

Nate:

Screaming Gophers:

Danny

Kyle

Peter

Dylan

Love

Kelly

Lisa

Rachel

Killer Bass:

Ryan

Mike

Alex

Lenny

Jennifer

Ana

Darla

Hannah

Nate: ok lets go to the dining hall so you guys eat and then we will go with the challenge.

Rachel: noo Nate, I don't want to be with Dylan!

Dylan: do you think im happy with it?

Nate: shut up and go eat!

----they leave---

Nate: what would our campers face?. Who would be the first to walk the dock of shame? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	2. Chapter 2 Trivia time

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, 16 campers, 2 teams, new friendly encounters –shows Ana and Mike- and some fights –shows Dylan and Rachel- they were sent to their first challenge, Who would be the first voted off? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song---

_Shows Nate on the dock of shame, the camera goes in the lake and it shows Mike and Ana swimming with Darla stalking them, then Alex is walking in the beach and Ryan runs and crashes with him, Danny is hiding in a bush, camera goes next to the bathrooms and it shows Kyle looking from the outside of a window, while Hannah is taking a bath with an eww face looking at the floor, then camera goes inside the cabins and its shows Dylan and Rachel fighting over something and Lisa hearing to her mp3 on a bed and Love sneezing on another bed__, Peter is grabbing things from his bag, then camera goes inside the confessional cam and it shows Kelly crying, then it goes inside the dining hall and Jennifer is serving her food in a nice way and Lenny is doing a science experiment, the Nate calls them and they all go in the campfire._

_---end of theme song---_

---Dining hall

Nate: ok, your first challenge will be a trivia contest, the questions will be about the last seasons, each of you will get a button and if you know the answer click it and answer it. The first team to get 3 right answers wins and the losers will vote off someone.

---they all hear a crash---

Nate: what was that?

Ryan: umm a cabin just crash down.

Nate: oh, umm … ok, the team who wins the challenge will have a cabin to sleep, the losers will be sleeping on tents, till the interns fix the cabin, so no one is going home… yet!

---confessionals---

Darla: trivia about the last seasons, nice, I always watch it!!!

Love: Is it cold in here, or is it me?

----ends----

--Kyle looks under the table and sees Lisa's legs---

Lisa: eww Kyle –she puts her headphones on---

Nate: first question: Who had a crush on Johnny?

---Darla presses the button---

Nate: Darla!

Darla: Dove!!!!

Nate: 1 for the bass, next question: Who lost the soccer challenge, and who went home?

---Dylan presses the button---

Dylan: umm, it was the Gophers, but ummm it was one of the twins,, ummm..

Rachel: Dylan, if you don't know don't press the button!!

Dylan: ugh shut up!

---they start arguing---

Nate: anyone knows?

Peter: Jake!

Nate: 1 bass 1 gophers. Next: Who didn't came back to Total Drama Hollywood.

---Kelly presses the button----

Kelly: Sharon, Jack, Chong Yin and Ashley.

Nate: umm…

Darla: NOO, but Ashley came back, she kidnapped Arnold and she got in!

Nate: ok, so that's a point for the bass, bass2, gophers 1

Kelly: awww –she starts crying---

Nate: ok next: Who was eliminated at the golf challenge?

---Love sneezes and she presses her button by accident---

Nate: Love?

Love: umm…. Oh I don't know :/

Ryan: oh I know! It was ummm…. Crap I forgot!

---Kyle presses---

Kyle: It was Amber, that girl with the big…

Nate: shhhh, bass 2 gophers 3, final question: Who made the gophers win, in the laser shot war challenge?

---confessionals---

Danny: … I… I… know the answer…

---ends---

---Danny presses the button-

Nate: oh Danny, finally talking

Danny:… It … was…. Was….-he hides under the table---

Nate: bass you know who it was?

---Hannah presses the button---

Hannah: wasn't it Gwen?

Nate: umm Hannah we are talking about the last season, not the first!... Gophers you know?

Rachel: oh god, anyone knows? Danny?

Danny: …..

Rachel: Lisa you know?... umm LISA!!!

Lisa: ---taking her headphones off- oh sorry what?

Rachel: never mind.

----Peter presses the button----

Peter: it was that mean guy, umm what was his name?... umm..

---Darla presses the button---

Darla: Scott, it was Scott!!

Nate: the Killer Bass are the winners, Gophers you must sleep in tents.

---Later that night

Hannah: bye, hope you sleep good on that tents.

Rachel: :/

---the bass go in---

Kyle: so how are we diving the tents, I will like to sleep with that beauty over there

---he sees Lisa---

Dylan: 1 boys, another 1 girls!

Rachel: shut up Dylan!

Kelly. No wait, that's actually a good idea!

---they go to sleep----


	3. Chapter 3 Talent contest

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, a cabin broke, so the challenge was about who kept the cabin, the Killer bass won the trivia contest so the gophers had a though night, What will our campers face? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays----

Nate: Wake up campers!

---he sees the gophers---

Nate: though night?

Gophers: :/

Nate: haha, go eat breakfast and meet me here in 30 minutes.

---they all eat breakfast and go to the front of the cabins and see a stage---

Nate: Today, we will be doing a talent contest, so each team will have 5 hours to choose your best 3 campers, so show on!

----Gophers

Kyle: so what can you guys do.

Kelly: I can do ballet

---she does it and everyone claps---

Dylan: I can do this magic trick with some cards.

Rachel: no you cant!

Dylan: yes I can shut up!, what you do?

Sharon: well I can do poetry.

Dylan: not!

Sharon: what, yes I can!

---Kyle hits his head with his hand---

----Bass

Jennifer: ok Ana start.

---Ana does a break-dance dance---

--Ryan does malabars---

Jennifer: ok that's great, I can do a trick with some sticks, but im still practicing so Alex show us.

---Alex goes and stands in front of them---

Darla: umm go dude

Alex: this is it!, look at this face, its talent.

Lenny: cocky much.

----Gophers

Peter: so far we got Kelly's ballet, and Kyle's joke, Danny, Love and Lisa what can you guys do

Danny: …. Ummm….. don't make me go up there plz!!!

Love: well.. I can do this trick, I just need to… -she sneezes—

Rachel: not, Lisa what can you do?.. Lisa!!

Lisa: oops sorry, hahah –she takes her headphones off- umm well I can sing

--she sings ---

Peter: nice!

All: :/

---Bass

--Lenny is doing an experiment and it blows up---

Jennifer: ok, I don't think that's what we looking for.

---Darla does a muppet show---

---Hannah does a makeup session on Ana and its horrible---

Jennifer: ok, so its Ryan, Ana and Darla.

---Gophers

Rachel: so we got Kelly, Kyle and umm.. Lisa…

Nate: (buzz) Time is up, report to the stage.

---they arrive---

Nate: ok first we got Darla from the Bass.

---Darla does a really weird muppet show---

Nate: ok, score is 2, now its Kyle for the Gophers.

--Kyle tells his jokes—

Nate: Nice dude! Except for the pervert joke, but it's a 5! Now its Ana for the Bass.

---Ana does her break dance---

Nate: nice, you got some moves girl, it's a 7, Kelly come up!

---Kelly does her ballet, she falls and she starts crying---

Nate: ok, that sucked, it's a 2! Ryan come up!

--Ryan does his malabars and they fall---

Nate: ok, that sucked too! So it's a 2, Lisa come up!

Rachel: Peter, are you sure she's ok?

Peter: yeah she sound fine to me…

Rachel: oh well…

---Lisa starts singing and suddenly her voice breaks---

Nate: umm eww, but you get a 3, but didn't make it to the Bass, so the Bass wins!, Gophers Ill see you at the campfire!

Rachel: Its all your fault!

Peter: ?

----Campfire

Nate: I got 7 marshmallows but 8 campers, the person who doesn't gets one will walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. Marshmallows for:

Kyle

Dylan

Rachel

Love

Peter

Kelly ---Kelly is crying---

Nate: I got 2 marshmallows left, last marshmallow goes to:

----Danny and Lisa are sitting---

….

….

-plays dramatic music-

….

…

Lisa!

Danny: ?...w…w…wha..what?

Nate: sorry dude, you are to shy, get a life man!

---Danny walks the dock of shame---

---confessionals---

Kelly: aww poor him, but he was weird, he didn't talk a lot, im going to miss him though –she starts crying-

Peter: taking them out 1 by 1! Muhahahaha

----ends----


	4. Chapter 4 Looking for the totem

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a talent contest, there were some good acts –shows Ana break dancing- and some sucky ones –shows Darla, Lisa and Kelly act—and some evilness –shows Peter- but at the end it was Danny the shy guy who walk the dock of shame. Who would be boarding the boat of losers population 1. Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

----theme song plays----

Nate: Wake up campers, and meet me at the dining hall for the next challenge.

---confessionals---

Peter: I had to do something, you know I come from a big city, so im not in family with the camp life, and well, Danny was just the beginning :)

----ends----

---Dining hall

---they all hear a scream---

Mike: whats wrong?

Hannah: ahhh look at that.

---they see a little bug---

---Kyle steps on it—

Kyle: there its all done, now can I see your boobs?

All: eww Kyle

---confessionals----

Hannah: Eww this place is really nasty, im sure daddy doesn't knows whats going on in here :/

Lenny: Kyle can get to be really pervert.

-----ends-----

Nate: ok, I hope you ate breakfast, cause today's challenge will be about looking for a totem inside the forest, the first team who finds it and comes back to the campfire wins, All your team must come back at the same time. GOOO

Jennifer: ok I say we should split so both parts look in different sites

---she looks around and everyone already left, she runs after them--

-----Gophers

Dylan: the girls should go look by the river.

Rachel: not!

Kelly: No its fine, and the guys should go look around the forest.

---Dylan and Rachel start arguing, and the guys grab Dylan and the girls Rachel and they leave---

---Meanwhile the Bass

Ana: so who goes with who?

Ryan: me, Darla and Lenny can go look around.

Mike: Ill go with you Ana!

Jennifer: ok so Ill go with Alex and Hannah.

---they leave---

---Gophers

Kyle: Don't you guys think Lisa has nice…. You know nice….

Dylan: umm ewww. Lets just keep looking.

---Girls

Kelly: can we stop, please, Im so tired…. –she starts crying---

Love: I agree with her –coughs, coughs----

Rachel: ugh ok. Lisa what you think? LISA!!

Lisa: oh sorry –takes her headphones off- umm well Lets rest quickly.

Rachel: you got to stop listening to that all the time

Lisa: No I love it. And plus, I don't listen to Kyle's pervert comments, and Kelly crying and you and your brother fights.

----Bass

---Mike and Ana are walking holding hands---

---Ryan and Darla are walking, Darla is stalking Lenny face---

----Jennifer, Alex and Hannah are walking---

Hannah: oh I think I see something under that log!

---she goes to look, and she sees a bug, she screams and runs inside the forest---

Jennifer: No wait!... ugh… Help me look!

Alex: I can't waste these precious legs.

Jennifer: :/

----Mike and Ana find the totem and they runn and meet with Lenny, Darla and Ryan, then they run and meet with Jennifer and Alex---

Mike: come on, now lets run to the campfire.

---Basss

----Kyle finds the totem inside a bear cave. Then the guys run with the girls and they run to the campfire----

-----The Bass arrives---

Jennifer: yes, we made it!

Nate: No, I think you are missing a princess.

Jennifer: oh crap, she run when she saw a bug!

Ryan: Ill go get her.

---Ryan runs inside the forest, The Gophers arrive---

Nate: We got a winner, The Screaming Gophers!

---Ryan arrives with Hannah—

Lenny: where were you?

Ryan: I found her under a tree.

Hannah: did you saw his face? Ahhhhh

-----Campfire

Nate: I got 8 bass here, but only 7 marshmallows, the person who doesn't gets one, must immediately walk the dock of shame and leave, marshmallows for:

Mike

Ana

---both smile—

Darla

Ryan

Lenny

Jennifer

Nate: Final marshmallow of the evening goes to:

---Alex and Hannah are sitting----

….

…..

-plays dramatic music-

………..

..

…..

Alex!

Hannah: what? :(. My daddy is so hearing about this!!

Nate: Dock of shame awaits princess.

---Hannah walks the dock of shame----

Nate: Watch us next time, to see what our characters will do for money, hahaha, Find that next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND


	5. Chapter 5 Keep your balance

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were sent to a totem search, some guys were good seekers –shows clip of Mike and Kyle- but some other were sucky at it –shows clip of Alex and Hannah- and that's what made Hannah walk the dock of shame. Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays---

Nate: get ready for today's challenge.

---they all arrive to a tank of water---

Nate: ok today challenge is tight rope balance!, this are the rules: The people who make it to the other side will be going to the next round, if you fall 2 times, you are out! Good luck, and lets start!

---all go up---

Nate: ok start walking!

---they start walking, Love sneezes and she falls---

Nate: Love you got 1 life left!

---Lenny fals---

Nate: Same to you Lenny.

Alex: (saying to himself) Don't fall, don't fall!!

---Kelly falls and she starts crying---

---Darla falls---

----Kyle, Peter, Dylan, Rachel, Lisa, Ryan, Mike, Alex, Jennifer, Ana arrive to the end---

Nate: Love. Kelly, Darla and Lenny hurry!, the last one will be out!

Love: damn, that water is cold! –cough, coughs—she falls—

Nate: Love is out!

---Darla and Kelly arrive-

Nate: ok Lenny you are out, ok guys, now to the other side.

Dylan: hurry, turtle!

Rachel: shut up!

--she falls-

Dylan: hahha –he falls-

---both go up again—

---Ryan and Jennifer fall---

----everyone arrives and the last one is Lisa---

Nate: Lisa you are out!

Lisa: aww crap! –she grabs her mp3 and listens to it---

Nate: to other side!

---Peter and Ana fall---

--they all arrive and last one is Mike---

Mike: aww crap, Go Ana!

Ana: thanks :) –she slips and she falls-

Nate: Ana your out of lifes, so your out!

Ana: aww

---confessionals---

Mike: oopsie :/

---ends---

Ana: lets go for a walk!

Mike: yeah!

---they walk holding hands---

Jennifer: hey where you think you guys are going? –she falls-

Nate: Jennifer your out!

---Kelly falls, so shes out---

---they all arrive and last one is Ryan, so hes out---

----

---Mike and Ana are talking and suddenly they kiss—

---

Nate: ok, to other side!

----Kyle falls---

----Rachel falls So she's out---

---They arrive and Dylan is the last one, so hes out---

---Kyle and Darla have 1 life left, Alex has 2---

Nate: To other side guys.

---the 3 of them are really tied---

---Alex falls—

Alex: eww the water smells horrible!, im out of this!

Jennifer: What? You cant do that! You still got 1 life left!!! Ugh

--Alex goes to the bathrooms---

---Kyle reaches the other side first so Darla is out---

Nate: The Screaming Gophers win again!

---Ana and Mike arrive---

Ana: what happen?

Jennifer: we just lose, thanks to Alex :/

----Campfire

Nate: Nice to see you again here Bass, Marshmallows for:

Darla

Mike

Ana

Ryan

Mike

Nate: Final marshmallow goes to:

----Alex and Jennifer are sitting----

….

…..

-plays dramatic music-

….

Jennifer!

Alex: (looking at a mirror) what?

Ryan: you made us lose dude!

Alex: whatever, you guys aren't in the same level as I.

---Alex walks the dock of shame----

---Darla is stalking him---

Darla: Im still thinking if that hair is real!

---they all laugh----


	6. Chapter 6 Tennis match

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a tight rope balance challenge, there were some harsh falls –shows Dylan , Rachel and Love and Ana- and some nice moves –shows Kyle- and at the end it was hotness Alex who walk the dock of shame for giving up at the middle of the challenge, who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays---

Nate: Wake up campers, and wear something fresh for the next challenge.

---they arrive at a tennis court----

Nate: today challenge will be a tennis game, there are 2 courts, so each team will have 3 hours to choose the best 2, and then those 2 of each team will play, the partner who wins the set will make its team the winning team. OK you may start practicing.

----Bass

Jennifer: ok, who knows how to play this?

Ryan: I can do this!

Lenny: Ok, who else?... don't look at me, I don't even know how to grab the raquet.

Darla: I guess I can try.

----Ryan passes a ball to Darla and Darla misses it---

Darla: Umm I guess I can't.

Ana: umm oh well I'll do it.

---Gophers

Rachel: ok, so who wants to try?

Peter: Fine don't beg me, Ill play.

Kyle: we need 1 more.

Rachel: I guess I can do it.

Dylan: No you cant!

----both start arguing---

Kelly: Ill try.

----Peter hits the ball and it hits Kelly in the stomach---

Kelly: ouch! –she starts crying—

Lisa: oh jeez! I guess it would be Rachel.

Rachel: ok!

Dylan: we are so losing!

Rachel: shut up!

----Both team meet to start the game---

Nate: ok Rachel, Peter are you ready?

Both: yeah!

Nate: Ana and Ryan?

Both: yeah!

Nate: ok, game one!

----they start playing----

----Darla is stalking Lenny, who is analyzing the game---

Darla: ugh You don't even realize it!!!

Lenny: what?

Darla: Fine, say no!!!! ugh –she goes to the other side of the bench-

Lenny: ok?

----the game keeps going and the score is 4 gophers, 5 bass---

Jennifer: easy guys!

----Rachel hits a ball and it hits Mike in the head----

Rachel: ahh oops :/

Mike: ouch, its ok :/

-----suddenly the bass lose a game so score is 5 bass and 5 gophers---

Ryan: NOOO ahhhh

--he throws his racquet---

Ana: :o ahh

----the racquet hits Ana and the head---

Ryan: oops oh my god!!!

Jennifer: NOO!!!

Nate: Bass either u are disqualified and you lose the challenge or you get a new player!

Jennifer: what we going to do?

Ryan: lets pick someone else!

Jennifer: who?, Mike was hit in the head, and we know Darla sucks.

---both look at Lenny-

Ryan: NOO, he said he didn't knew how to grab the racquet!

Jennifer: its our only hope!

---Lenny goes to the court, and his racquet falls—

Ryan: oh crap!

---confessionals---

Ryan: going home would be horrible!

----ends----

Kelly: Look Love, we are so winning!... Love! Ahhhh Love isn't answering me!

Nate: oh god, she faint!!

---A group of interns come to grab her, Kelly is crying---

Kyle: come on guys, oh by the way Rachel that skirt looks hot on you.

Rachel: shut up!

Dylan: no you shut up!

Rachel: Im not even talking to you.

Nate: Game on.

Ryan: dude, just try to hit the ball.

----Peter serves and Lenny misses the ball---

---Peter serves, Ryan answers, Rachel hits it to Lenny, Lenny moves the racquet and the ball touches the net but passes to the other side--- Score: 15-15

----Game keeps going and the score is 30 gophers, 40 bass---

---Peter serves to Lenny side and its fault, he serves again and its fault---

Nate: Winners, the Screaming Gophers!

Rachel: double fault, against nerdy?

Peter: sorry I was nervous!

----they leave---

---Peter is with Kelly

Peter: hey Kelly, look at this!

Kelly: oh!

Peter: so remember what I say, when you are voting!

Kelly: yes :)

----Campfire

Lisa: How you feeling?

Love: much better –coughs-

Nate: I got 6 marshmallows, but 7 gophers, marshmallows for:

Kyle

Kelly

Lisa

Dylan

Rachel: no!

Peter

Nate: Final marshmallow goes to:

----Rachel and Love are sitting----

….

….

-plays dramatic music-

….

…….

Rachel!

Dylan: no!

Love: huh?

Nate: dock of shame awaits!

Kyle: sorry Love, but we can't risk a challenge if you faint again :/

Love: ugh –cough and sneezes—

---Love walks the dock of shame—

Nate: What crazy challenge will our campers face? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth camping

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a tennis match, there some good points and some good players –shows Rachel and Ryan- but suddenly Ryan had a anger attack and hit his teammate Ana with a racquet, so Lenny had to play, but he ended up being good. Love suddenly fainted, so that's what took her to the boat of losers, population 4. Who would be boarding the boat of losers tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays----

Nate: Wake up campers, and Gophers there's 1 good new and 1 bad new.

----they arrive to the dining hall---

Nate: ok Gophers the good news is that your cabin is ready, so no more sleeping in the tents.

Gophers: yay!

Dylan: and what's the bad one?

Nate: that the guy side is missing a bed, so 1 guy has to sleep with the girls.

Kyle: well, that's a not a bad new :)

Rachel: ugh, its definitely not going to be you.

Nate: enough talking, lets move to the challenge.

----they go in front of the cabins---

Nate: ok, today's challenge consists of 3 parts, the team who wins 2 out of 3 wins. The first part is an egg toss, the second is a sand bag race and the third one is a painting challenge.

----confessionals-----

Darla: Game on!

----ends----

Nate: First is the egg toss challenge, this are the rules: When you hear the whistle throw it to your partner, when you hear the whistle again , your partner will throw it to you, and keep going. When a partner drops their egg that partner is out, the last partner standing will make its team win 1 point. GOOO

---Kyle is with Kelly, Peter is with Lisa, Dylan is with Rachel---

Dylan: I don't want to be with her! she is going to drop the egg really fast.

Rachel: shut up and play.

----Mike is with Ana, Jennifer is with Ryan, Lenny is with Jennifer---

---whistle sound---

---they throw the egg and all catch it---

---whistle sound---

--Peter throws the egg to Lisa, but Lisa is changing the song on her mp3 so the egg falls---

Nate: your out guys!

Rachel: ugh come on guys!

----whistle sound---

---Ana throws the egg to Mike, but Mike is looking at her so he misses the egg—

Nate: out guys!

---confessionals---

Mike: she's so awesome!

---ends----

--whistle sound---

---Kyle throws the egg to Kelly and it hits her, Kelly starts crying---

Nate: out!

---confessionals---

Kyle: ugh Kelly is annoying, but she has a huge…

----ends---

---Darla throws the egg to Lenny and he misses it---

Nate: ok you guys are out! So Jennifer, Ryan; Dylan and Rachel ready?

---whistle sound---

---Jennifer throws it to Ryan, its about to fall but Ryan catches it---

---Dylan throws it to Rachel, and she catches it, but it almost falls---

Dylan: good thing you catch it!

Rachel: oh shut up! –while saying this, she moves her hands to the floor and makes the egg fall—

Nate: ok so The Killer Bass got 1 point! Lets move to the next challenge.

---confessionals---

Rachel: Its all Dylan's fault… right?

---ends----

Nate: ok, next challenge is sand bag race, each one of you will get on a bag and will have to jump from the start line to the finish line, the first team with all of their teammates in the finish line will win!, ready set gooooo.

---they all get in their bags and start racing---

---Kelly suddenly trips and she starts crying, Lisa helps her up----

---they all arrive except Peter and Lenny---

Jennifer: hurry Lenny!!!!.... ahhh Darla! Stop looking at me!

Darla: sorry I was looking at the little hole your mouth makes when you shout.

Jennifer: ok?...

---Peter reaches the finish line----

Kyle: good job dude!

Peter: thanks.

Rachel: good you cross it first, cause if not something bad would happen to you.

Nate: next challenge, the team who wins this will win tonight, the painting challenge is about well… painting something, the team who does the best work will win. GOO

---Bass

Lenny: oh, lets do a Van Gogh painting!, look –he takes out of his pocket a picture of the painting—

Darla: do you carry that all the time?

Lenny: duh, who doesn't?

---they all look weird at him---

Jennifer: but we are never going to finish it in time!

Mike: Its ok, lets give it a shot.

---Gophers

Kelly: lets do a forest!

Kyle: umm ok, whatever!

Rachel: so everyone agrees with doing a forest?

---they all raise their hand, except Lisa---

Kelly: Lisa do you agree?... LISA!!

Dylan: whatever, lets just start.

----both teams start painting---

---The Bass are almost done, but Ana trips with a paint box and she splits some paint in the painting---

Jennifer: NOOO, lets fix this.

---confessionals---

Jennifer: we are so done, we are so done!!!!

---ends-----

Nate: Time is up!, lets see.

---he looks at the Gopher forest and he likes it, the he looks at the Bass one---

Nate: umm fancy one –he looks at the paint Ana spited—Ugh that thing is horrible, The Gophers win!!, Bass ill meet you at the campfire.

Jennifer: I knew choosing that painting was a bad idea!

---Campfire

Nate: I got 6 Bass sitting over here, but only 5 marshmallows, you know the drill, marshmallows for:

Mike

Ryan

Darla

Jennifer

Nate: both of you cause the lose to the team, final marshmallow goes to:

-----Ana and Lenny are sitting----

….

….

-plays dramatic music-

…..

…

Ana

Ana: yesh –she runs to hug Mike, Mike smiles-

Lenny: awww , oh well you guys lose it, and plus I never thought Ill get to far :/

---Lenny walks the dock of shame---

---confessionals---

Ana: phew, I almost –beep- my pants!

---ends----


	8. Chapter 8 Beach volleyball

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, we had 3 camping challenges, first one the bass owned, on the second one the gophers owned and in the third one the Bass sucked so that's what caused them the lose and Lenny walk the dock of shame because he made his team lose. Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

---theme song plays---

Nate: wake up campers, meet me at the beach in 20 minutes!

---they all arrive to the beach---

Nate: Today we will be playing Beach volleyball, the first team to get 10 points will win, Gophers you guys will have to sit 1 out every 3 points.

---as they all get in their swimsuits---

Kyle: nice :)

Rachel: eww Kyle

Nate: Let the game start!

Jennifer: ok, let's plan an strategy…

---when she looks around Ryan serves and its about to get to the floor, but Rachel hits it and Darla misses it---

Dylan: Nice thing you hit it!

Rachel: shut up!

--they start arguing, and Mike serves the ball and because they are arguing they miss it---

Score: 1-1

---Ana serves and hits the net---

Score: 2-1

---Kyle serves, Ryan answers and the ball hits Lisa mp3 and the ball falls—

--Lisa is mad---

Score: 2-2

Lisa: Give me that –she steals the ball from Kyle-

---Lisa serves, Darla answers, Peter is about to hit it, but Lisa jumps and smashes the ball and Jennifer misses it---

Score: 3-2

Gophers: wow!

Lisa: hehe NO ONE HITS MY MP3 –she starts listening to it again-

---Mike serves, Peter answers and hits the net---

Score: 3-3

Rachel: oh come on! Im serving now

Peter: no let me do it!

Dylan: yeah let him do it, you suck Rachel!

---they start arguing and Peter serves and hits Rachel---

Rachel: ouch!

Dylan: hahahaha

--Peter serves again and it hits Dylan—

Rachel: hahaha

Score: 3-5

Kelly: come on we are losing.

---Darla serves, Kelly is about to hit it but she misses and the ball hits her in the tummy, she starts to cry---

Score: 3-6

Jennifer: that's it team, we are doing great!

--Ana serves, Kyle answers, Ryan hits it and its out---

Score: 4-6

---Jennifer serves and Lisa smashes it and they cant reach it---

Score: 5-6

----Kelly serves and hits the net—

Score: 5-7

----Ryan serves, Dylan answers, Jennifer hits it, Peter misses it---

Score: 5-8

--Lisa serves and no one reaches it---

Score: 6-8

---Dylan serves, Mike answers it, Peter misses it---

Score: 6-9

Rachel: ugh, stop trying, you stink!

Peter: whatever!

---Kyle serves, Darla answers it and its out----

Score: 7-9

---Lisa serves, Ana answers it, Kyle hits, Jennifer answers it but it hits the net---

Score: 8-9

----Mike serves, Rachel answers it, Darla hits it, Dylan answers it, Jennifer hits it, Peter hits it, but it doesn't passes the net, so Kyle jumps and hits it, but it hits the net---

Score: 8-10

Nate: The Killer Bass are the winners!!!

---Rachel and Dylan start arguing---

---confessionals---

Kyle: Peter ruined the game :/, but Rachel and Dylan argue to much!... anyway did you guys saw Lisa's…..

Peter: I blew the challenge :/, so 1 by 1 muhahahahah

---ends-----

----Campfire

Nate: I got 6 gophers, but only 5 marshmallows, marshmallows for:

Kyle

Lisa

Kelly

Rachel

Nate: Final marshmallows goes to:

----Dylan and Peter are sitting----

…

…

-plays dramatic music-

….

…

Peter!

Nate: Dylan time to walk the dock of shame.

Rachel: YES!

Dylan: ugh, shut up!

--Dylan walks the dock of shame—

---confessionals---

Kyle: Dylan going home? There's something wrong in that! I thought I hear everyone voting for Peter :/

---ends---

Nate: Which team will have to send 1 of its members home? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	9. Chapter 9 Water balloon fight

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we played a Little of beach volleyball, there were some angry players –shows Lisa, Dylan and Rachel fighting- and at the end the Bass took the won so Dylan walk the dock of shame because he fight to much with Rachel. Who would be going home next time? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays---

Nate: welcome back viewers get ready cause today we are getting wet!

----they all arrive at the dining hall---

--Mike and Ana are kissing and Darla is stalking them—

---confessionals---

Ana: ok, Darla is pretty cool but she has to give people their alone time!

Mike: give me some space girl!

----ends---

Nate: good morning campers, todays challenge is a water balloon fight! The last person standing will cause its team the win.

Nate: ok, go to your bases and start making the balloons and fight!

----Bass base

---they are all making their balloons----

Jennifer: ok we should split into different areas…

--they all already left---

Jennifer: ugh… -she runs after them-

---Gophers base

Rachel: come on guys faster! Lisa faster!

--Lisa is worried—

---confessionals—

Lisa: I can't get my mp3 get wet! It would totally suck.

---ends---

--Lisa leaves her mp3 in the cabin—

All: wow :o!!

---they leave—

----

Darla: take this!

--she throws a balloon and gets Peter wet-

---Peter walks next to Rachel---

Rachel: ugh, you are already out!!

Peter: ugh, w.e –he throws a balloon next to Rachel—

Rachel: hey watch it!!

----

Kyle: watch it girl! –he throws a balloon to Ana and it hits her, but Mike throws one to Kyle and it hits him---

Mike: ha!

Kyle: oh man!

---Kyle and Ana leave—

---

--Kelly, Rachel and Lisa are together---

---Ryan appears and throws a balloon to Kelly and hits her---

--Rachel throws one to Ryan and it hits her---

---Kelly is crying---

Kelly: aww it hurt so much, and now im all wet –she screams and cries loudly—

Lisa: Kelly stop they gonna find us!

Kelly: --cries more-

---Suddenly Jennifer jumps in and hits Lisa---

Rachel: ugh Kelly thanks to you they find us!

---Lisa takes Kelly out and Rachel runs with Jennifer and Darla behind---

---Rachel throws a balloon to her back and it hits Jennifer—

----In front of cabins---

--Lisa arrives with Kelly---

Kyle: mm Lisa looking hot all wet!

Lisa: -silly laugh-

---

Darla: get back here!!

Jennifer: NEVER!

--both of them throw a balloon to each other and both get hit---

Nate: uhh that's gonna leave a mark, lets see instant repeat to see who wins.

---in the replay it shows that Darla's balloon hits Rachel first—

Nate: that's settle the Killer Bass win again! Gophers ill see you ate eliminations.

----Campfire

Nate: I got 5 gophers, but only 4 marshmallows, you know the drill, marshmallows for:

Rachel

Kyle

Lisa

Nate: final marshmallow goes to:

---Kelly and Peter are sitting---

…

….

….

-plays dramatic music-

….

…

Peter!

Kelly: what? Awww nooo –she cries loudly-

---Kelly walks the dock of shame crying—

---confessionals---

Lisa: yeah poor Kelly, but she blow the challenge by telling the other team where we were thanks to crying.

Rachel: how he do it?

Peter: 1 by 1!

---ends---

Nate: What crazy surprise will our campers face? Who would be going home? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	10. Chapter 10 Tag game

Nate: Last time on Total Drama island we had a water balloon fight, some wre good –shows Darla- and some were sucky ones –shows Peter-, and at the end the Bass won again and Kelly cryed the walk of shame for crying to much and causing the lose to the team. What surprise will our campers face? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song plays---

Nate: (buzz) Campers meet me in front of the cabins, near the dock for some news!

---they arrive---

Nate: first new is that the teams will be dissolved, so no more teams!

---confessionals---

Rachel: Nice I'm liking the way this is going :)

Mike: :o no more team, but I got Ana on my side :)

----ends---

Nate: the second new is that two voted off campers are coming back!

All: what?

Nate: for some reason people liked the fights, so its Dylan!

Rachel: what? It was all nice till he came!

Dylan: shut up Rach, im here to beat you down, and all of you!

Nate: ok?... and next is the first voted off, well the second one, cause Danny was the first, but he was too shy to come again, so it's the second one voted off, princess Hannah!

Hannah: hi guys!, im back to this ugly place :I

All: w.e :/

Nate: anywyas, lets start with our new challenge, which is a tag game :)

Kyle: Tag? You mean touching us? :)

Jennifer: umm eww

Nate: grab a stick. The person with the longest one…

---Kyle laughs---

Rachel: umm eww Kyle stop it!

Nate: anywways the person with the longest one will be the person who will start tagging, the challenge will last 2 hours, when the time runs out, the person who is the tagged one, will immediately walk the dock of shame!

Darla: :o so you mean no eliminations?

Nate: no, immediately lose!

All: ahh

--they grab the sticks and Dylan gets the longest one---

Dylan: crap!

--the rest runs---

---

Jennifer: ok, guys I was thinking we can go hide somewhere around the forest and then…

Ryan: don't you remember we aren't on a team anymore?

Jennifer: oh, but we can be an alliance!

Darla: yeah, sure, come on Ryan!

Ryan: fine!

Jennifer: ok, so lets go to the….

---both left---

Jennifer: ugh….

--Lisa changes the song on her mp3 and Dylan tags her and he leaves running—

Lisa: ugh crap!

---Lisa sees Hannah and she tags her—

--Hannah can't tag no one---

----

Ana: I got to go to the bathroom

Mike: Ok ill wait you here

--he seats on a deck chair at the beach, and Ana enters the bathrooms—

--Hannah arrives where Mike is and she tags him, then she runs inside the girl's cabins—

Mike: crap! –he sees Kyle and he runs after him—

---He tags Kyle, and then Kyle finds Jennifer, Darla and Ryan, so Kyle tags Jennifer—

Jennifer: crap! –she runs after Kyle but can´t catch him-

Ryan: tag me Jenn.

Jennifer: ok?

--Jennifer tags Ryan, and Ryan runs really fast and reaches Kyle and tags him, but Kyle tags him back, but Ryan doesn't realizes and runs back with Jennifer and Darla---

Jennifer: Ryan you let him go, now we have to find someone to tag!... oh look there's Peter!

Ryan: umm NOO, hes to far!

Jennifer: no hes not!

Darla: yeah, lets look on another place!

---they leave and Peter does an evil smile to the camera—

---Kyle meets with Lisa---

Kyle: hey hotty!

Lisa: -silly laugh- umm Kyle I was thinking if we could make an alliance.

Kyle: nice, then we can make out!

Lisa: :I

----

--Ryan, Jennifer and Darla see Dylan and Rachel fighting so they tag Rachel and they leave running—

--Rachel tags Dylan, Dylan tags Rachel, Rachel tags Dylan, Dylan tags Rachel, and they keep going-

Nate: umm, that's gonna take some time! Anyway 5 minutes and challenge is over!

Mike: haha, anywyas, have anyone seen Ana?

---Ana walks next to Rachel and Dylan who are tagging themselves and Rachel tags Ana and Rachel and Dylan leave running fighting—

Ana: huh? Im tag?... oh crap! –she starts looking around-

Mike: Ana tag me or you will lose!

Ana: umm ok…. Wait I can´t!

Nate: 30 seconds!

Mike: come on Ana!

Ana: no I can´t do it, you're really awesome, and the best guy ever, I can't do it!!

Nate: time is up! Ana time to walk the dock of shame!

Mike: what? NOOO

Ana: aww, bye Mike

--they kiss---

---Ana walks the dock of shame—

Mike: aww its all my fault, she wouldn't tag me :(

Kyle: umm dude, you could have just touch her!

----confessionals---

Mike: I could what?... oops sorry Ana, ill miss you

Kyle: oh man, I cant believe he didn't figure that out! Haha

---ends----


	11. Chapter 11 Horse Race

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were dissolve and two people came back –shows clip of Dylan and Hannah-, we had a tag game, and the person that was the tagged one when the challenge ended was the one going home, and it was Ana, so she board the boat of losers population 6. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays---

---Peter and Ryan are hiding behind a tree---

Peter: hey Ryan take this! Thanks for not tagging me yesterday.

Ryan: yeah no problem.

--he takes the load, but Rachel arrives---

Rachel: what's going on? Oh my god, Peter your giving him money?

---everyone arrives because of the screaming---

Darla: what's going on?

Rachel: look, Peter is giving money to Ryan!

Darla: oh… I though I was the only one!

Kyle: yeah me too.

Lisa. Same here!

Rachel: you mean, he gave all of you money, so you guys don't vote him off?

---they all say yes with their heads----

Dylan: God I cant believe this!

Rachel: yeah me neither!

Mike: you guys finally agree on something!

Dylan and Rachel: SHUT UP MIKE!

----confessionals---

Peter: oops… they find out my 1 by 1 strategy, now ill guess I have to do good.

Jennifer: oh, that's why Darla and Ryan didin't tag Ryan :I

----ends---

Rachel: ugh Peter you are so going home!

Peter: w.e

Nate: (buzz): Guys meet me in front of the cabins for today´s challenge.

----they all arrive and see horses----

Nate: today's challenge will be a horse ride race. You will ride your horse and you must race around the marks in the forest and back here, first place will win invincibility for tonight RIDE YOUR HORSES AND GET SET!

Hannah: umm Nate, I'm not ridding this thing, its really dirty!

Nate: whatever, then boat of losers awaits.

Hannah: ugh, fine, but if my daddy sees this, hes gonna be so mad!

Nate: w.e GOOOOOO

---they all go and Hannah just goes a little bit, then stops---

Hannah: there, I rode it now can I go get a shower!

--Nate hits his head with his hand, and Hannah runs to the showers---

---Ryan is in first place, then Lisa, Peter is last (hes going really slow)

---suddenly Lisa passes Ryan and she takes a good lead---

---then suddenly her mp3 falls, so she stops and goes down to pick it up, but Ryan crashes with her, then Ryan makes Rachel trip, the Mike trips and hits Darla, the everyone crashes except Peter---

---Peter passes them slowly, the rest is in the floor because of the crash, Peter reaches the finish line----

Nate: Peter wins!

---confessionals---

Rachel: -lots of screaming- ugh… thanks Lisa :I

Lisa: ---she appears listening to her mp3 with her eyes closed- … oh, sorry didn't saw you –she takes off her headphones- yeah that suck, but at least is safe –she shows her mp3-

----ends---

--Campfire

Nate: I got 10 campers, but only 9 marshmallows, the person with no marshmallows will be out of the competition, first marshmallow goes to:

Peter

Nate: then:

Jennifer

Hannah

Kyle

Mike

Ryan

Dylan

Darla

Nate: final marshmallow of the evening goes to:

----Rachel and Lisa are sitting----

….

…

--plays dramatic music-

….

….

…

Rachel!

Kyle: NOOOO

Lisa: haha

--Lisa grabs Kyle and they make out---

Kyle: nice! This is much better than watching you take a shower!

All: eww.

Kyle: im joking!

---Lisa walks the dock of shame---

Nate: What crazy challenge will the campers face? Who would be the one going home? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.


	12. Chapter 12 Time to eat?

Nate. Last time on Total Drama Island, we discovered that Peter was paying the other campers to not voting him off, and Rachel got really piss off and she tried to get him out on the horse race challenge, all was going good, until Lisa's mp3 fall and she block the way, so everyone except Peter crashed with her and Peter reach the finish line. So it was Lisa who walk the dock of shame. Will Rachel get revenge from Peter, Who would be the one going home? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

---theme song plays---

Nate: Campers, meet me at the dining hall for today's challenge.

---Dining Hall---

Mike: what are we doing today Nate?

Nate: Today is a disgusting meal eating contest!, you will be given 3 plates with different food on it. The person who eats the 3 first without throwing up will win the challenge! If you throw up you are out of the challenge.

---confessionals---

Mike: oh crap! I have a really weak stomach!

---ends---

---The plates are given---

Hannah: Im serious If my daddy will know what you guys make me do, this show will be over! Im calling him !!.... ugh no signal.

Nate: just eat and shut up!

Jennifer: ok alliance people, if we win this it would be great!

Darla: yeah, we 3 will be safe!

Ryan: nice :)

Jennifer: I know right!... NO EAT!!!

---Ryan and Darla start eating fast---

Rachel: ugh.. this is disgusting, what is it?

Dylan: One is pizza with bugs, the other one is a pasta with weird sauce and the last one is ice cream with bugs on it…

Rachel: shut up Dylan I didn't ask you!

Dylan: well you ask what the food was!

Rachel: shut up!!!!

---they start fighting---

Peter: umm Nate, I think mine just moved

Nate: yeah hello! There are bugs on it!

Peter: ewww….

Kyle: naw whetever!

---he starts eating it----

Rachel: crap! Kyle is going to win

---confessionals---

Rachel: wait, if Kyle wins Peter is going out :)

---ends----

Mike: umm this is so horrible…--he's about to throw up, so he runs to the bathroom, but he throws up next to Darla----

Darla: oh my god! Eww –she throws up in Ryan-

Ryan: ahhhh –he throws up in Jennifer's plate---

Jennifer: eww Ryan –she runs to the bathroom, but she throws up in Hannah's hair---

Hannah: ahhhh my hair!!! –she throws up in the table—

Peter: ---hes about to throw up--- no, no you can't do that! DON'T LOOK PETER! –he says to himself-

Rachel: what the heck is wrong with all of you! –she looks at the mess and she throws up in Dylan—

Dylan: ahhh oh god! –he throws up-

--Kyle is about to eat the last piece of his meal, but he sees all the mess and he throws up---

---confessionals---

Nate: what the heck! I didn't saw that coming

----ends---

Nate: wow, looks like everyone throw up, you guys are disgusting! I guess everone loses.

---they hear Peter saying to himself: Don't look, don't look!-----

Nate: oh,

-they look under the table and Peter is covering his nose-

Nate: looks like we got a winner!

Rachel: what? But he didn't even ate his meal!

Nate: yeah, but he didn't throw up!

Rachel: ugh..

----confessionals---

Rachel: how does he do it! Is he paying the producers too, eh? Now I don't know who to vote!

Dylan: voting Rachel, I always do that!

----ends----

---Campfire

Nate: I got 8 marshmallows, but 9 campers, first marshmallows goes to:

Peter!

Nate: then:

Ryan

Darla

Jennifer

Rachel

Dylan

Hannah

Nate: Final marshmallow goes to:

----Mike and Kyle are sitting---

…

….

….

Kyle!

Mike: what? Awww :(

Kyle: sorry dude!

Mike: aww bye guys :(

---they all say bye with their arms---

---Mike walks the dock of shame---

Kyle: hey Rachel you look so hot today throwing up!

Rachel: shut up!

--they all laugh----


	13. Chapter 13 Truth camping 2

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island the campers had to eat 3 disgusting plates, all was going on good, until it became a throw up contest, everyone throw up except for Peter because it goes against his principles, so that cause him the win again!, and by the way Rachel, he isn't paying the producers, he's just to good for you, NOT, haha and Mike walk the dock of shame for being the one who started the throw up thing! Who would be the next walking the dramatic walk, find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song plays----

Nate: Hey campers, meet me at dining hall for breakfast!

---Dining hall---

Darla: Hey Rachel did you knew that when you sleep 2 little holes appear on your cheeks?

Rachel: you watch me while I sleep?

Darla: duh, who doesn't?

---all look weird at her---

----confessionals---

Rachel: what do I think about Darla? Well… she's a freak, just like the rest!

----ends---

Nate: Hope you guys liked breakfast! Cause today we are having a 3 sport challanges, swim, ride bicycles and run!

---confessionals----

Peter: ugh, why all is sports?

----ends---

---At the beach----

Kyle: nice, the ladies :)

Jennifer: eww Kyle! Anyway Darla and Ryan lest do this, we got to do it really good!! OK!!

Darla and Ryan: ok w.e

Nate: ok, this are the rules, once you round the sign in the lake, you must ride your bicycle to the top of the mountain. And then run to the campfire. First to get there wins! Now GOOOOOOO

---everyone except Hannah and Kyle jump into the lake---

--Kyle is looking at the girls----

Kyle: oh crap! –he jumps into the lake---

Hannah: umm Nate, im not jumping! The water is really dirty and nasty!

Nate: naw –he pushes her-

Hannah: eww ewww –she says while swimming-

---everyone except Kyle and Hannah round the sign---

---everyone arrives back and rides their bikes and leave---

---Kyle rides his back, and then Hannah---

---Dylan, Rachel are on the lead, then Jennifer, Darla and Ryan, and Kyle catches them up---

---Peter is going really slow, same as Hannah---

---

Jennifer: come on Ryan, you call that athletic? Pedal faster!

Darla: -does a sarcastic laugh-

Jennifer: Don't laugh Darla, you aren't in the lead either! COME ON GUYS!!!

---

Peter: Im so tired, im just going to stop!

---

---Dylan and Rachel reach the top and after them Jennifer, Ryan and Darla---

----

Hannah: whats this thing on my face? Eww its sweet! AHHHHHHHH

---the screams makes some bears appear at the top of the cliff---

---

Ryan: ahh Bears!!!

---Jennifer, Darla, Ryan, Dylan and Rachel run down to the campfire---

---Ryan trips---

Ryan: ahh help me!

Jennifer: thers no time! –she continues running but Darla stops her-

Darla: we can't leave him!

--they go back and help him up--

Jennifer: ahh bear!

Ryan: come on to the tree!

--they climb the tree and 2 bears surround them---

Jennifer: ugh… now we are stuck here and Rachel or Dylan will win!

---Kyle runs down and 1 bear follows him into the forest---

Kyle: AHHHH, help!!

-he leaves running with the bear after him-

Rachel: (looking at the guys in the tree, while shes running down) good, the competition is down.

---suddenly she crashes with Peter bike which was at the middle of the way, and Peter is sitting under a tree---

Rachel: ugh … Peter!

Dylan: hahah (he is lokking back while hes running down) –and suddenly he crashes with Hannah who is at the middle of the way-

Dylan: crap!

Hannah: oh god! Is that a bear?

Dylan, Peter, Rachel and Hannah: ahhh ---the 4 run down, Hannah is first, then Dylan---

Hannah: ahhh more sweet!! Awwww HELP!!

---Hannah reaches the campfire and runs into the bathrooms, Dylan arrives second, then Rachel and then Peter--- the bear leaves----

Nate: Hannah got here first, but she never got to the top of the cliff, so Dylan wins invincibility!... by the way wheres the rest?

----at the top of the tree

Darla: aren't they suppose to help us out?

---shows Kyle running away from the bear---

---confessionals---

Rachel: Dylan won… pay back time :)

Kyle: that bear followed me like for 2 hours!!

---ends----

---Campfire

Nate: I got 8 campers here, but only 7 marshmallows, the first one goes to:

Dylan!

Nate: then:

Darla

Ryan

Kyle

Hannah

Rachel

Nate: Final marshmallows goes to:

---Jennifer and Peter are sitting---

….

…

-plays dramatic music-

…

…

Hannah: Wait!!!!

Nate: huh?

Hannah: does that boat of losers takes you to that awesome place?

Nate: umm yeah…

Hannah: oh great! Here take this

--she gives her marshmallow to Nate and she runs to the boat of losers---

Hannah: come on go go go! Out of this dirty horrible place!

---the boat of losers leaves—

Nate: huh? Kind of awkward!

Rachel: can we continue with the eliminations please?

Nate: no sorry, someone already left!

---confessionals---

Rachel: ugh… YOU ARE SO LUCKY PETER!!

---ends----


	14. Chapter 14 Dont fall sleep

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island we had a triathlon, swim, ride and run!, some were good ones –shows Rachel and Dylan- and some other sucky ones –shows Peter and Hannah- some got into trouble –shows Jennifer, Ryan and Darla on the tree and Kyle being chased by a bear- and at the end Peter or Jennifer were about to go home, until Hannah decided to quit and she run to the boat of losers, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song plays---

---At the campfire, just after Hannah left

Nate: ok campers, lets go to the dining hall for a reward!

---Dining hall----

Darla: ugh.. im really tired from today's challenge!

Nate: yeah that's why you guys, won a reward!

-he shows them lots of food-

Nate: This is your reward, enjoy it!

----confessionals---

Rachel: Nate being nice? There's something weird in here!

----ends---

--they are all eating –

Peter: umm Nate do you got coffee?

Nate: umm yeah whatever take this jar!

--Peter drinks it---

Ryan: dude! Haven´t you drank a lot of coffee?

Peter: no its ok! Its really tasty!

Ryan: naw I don't like it, I rather milk!

----30 minutes later---

Kyle: man Im really stuffed!

Dylan: yeah me too.

Nate: glad you all liked it! Now lets go in front of the challenge for the next challenge!

All: what?

---In front of the cabins----

Nate: ok, you guys will have to stay awake, the last person to do it will win invincibility! Starting now!

---confessionals---

Rachel: I knew there was something! How could I fall for it? I was so weak!!

----ends----

---

Kyle: what's wrong with Peter? He's like so hyper!

Dylan. I don't know I think he drank to much coffee!

---

--Ryan is jumping around---

Jennifer: Ryan STOP! Your going to get tired and you will fall asleep really quick! SO STOP! WE GOT TO WIN THIS!!!!

Ryan: but if I keep moving It will help me to stay awake!

Jennifer: just STOP!!..

-she looks at Dylan who look at her because of the screaming-

Jennifer: WHAT YOU LOOKING AT?

--confessionals---

Dylan: why is she screaming to them? Are they on an alliance?

Rachel: I was falling sleep! So I figure to do something! Fight with Dylan :I

---ends---

Rachel: hey Dylan! You are going down! Cause you stink!

Dylan: shut up!

---they start fighting---

Dylan: ugh you know what Im not in the mood to do this!

-he turns and falls sleep—

Rachel: NOOO don't! ugh…-she seats on a log-

---

---Darla is looking straight to Jennifer---

Jennifer: what are you looking at? …

Ryan: Darla?

Jennifer: oh god I think shes sleeping! Ugh come on Ryan lets win this!!!

Ryan: ….

---

---Kyle is sitting in a log----

Kyle: this is really boring!

---he falls asleep—

People sleeping: Kyle, Darla, Dylan.

---

---Peter is looking everywhere sitting in a log---

Rachel: how he does it?

Nate: I think its because of the coffee.

Rachel: ugh…

---

Jennifer: RYAN I TOLD YOU TO STOP JUMPING, NOW SIT DOWN.

Ryan: ugh fine…

---he sits and 5 minutes later, he sleeps---

---confessionals---

Jennifer: told him he was going to get tired!

Ryan: whatever!

---ends----

Jennifer: come on Jen you can do it!

---1 minute later she sleeps---

Nate: looks like Rachel and Peter are the only ones left!

Rachel: I can't do this anymore!

---she falls and sleeps---

Nate: -he sounds a horn---

--they all wake up really fast---

Nate: Peter wins! Time to cast your votes and Ill meet you guys at the campfire!

---Campfire----

---they are all really sleepy---

Nate: I got 7 campers, but only 6 marshmallows, First one goes to:

Peter!

Nate: then:

Kyle

Darla

Ryan

Dylan

Nate: Final marshmallows goes to:

--Jennifer and Rachel are sitting—

,..

….

…

--plays dramatic music---

…

…

Rachel!

Jennifer: what?.. Guys?

Darla: sorry Jenn you were being so bossy!

Ryan: yeah :I sorry

Jennifer: ugh..

---Jennifer walks the dock of shame---

Nate: you guys, now can go to sleep!

---they all run into the cabins---


	15. Chapter 15 Extreme Hide and Seek

Nate: Last time on Total Drama island, we had a non sleeping contest! Some people fell really fast –shows Darla- but some others stand really strong! –shows Rachel and Peter- but at the end Peter won thanks to the coffee and Jennifer walk the dock of shame for being to bossy to her alliance people Darla and Ryan. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song plays----

Nate: campers, meet me at the beach for today's challenge!

---Beach

Nate: today's challenge will consist of 2 parts, first you will have to get on the canoes and go to skull island, once there, you will have to run and hide on the forest, because it's a game of hide and seek, If I found you are out, the last person to get to skull island will also be out of the challenge and the last person to be found will win invincibility!! Now GOOO

---they all get in a canoe and go to skull island---

----confessionals---

Rachel: everything was going good, but suddenly the canoe started to fill with water!!

---ends---

Rachel: ahh my canoe has a hole!! Its drowning!

Kyle: mine too!

All: ahh mine too!!

Nate: yeah I forgot to tell you that hahaha

---all the canoes drown so the campers swim to skull island---

---Everyone arrives and last one is Peter---

Nate: Peter sorry you are out of the challenge!

---confessionals---

Peter: whetever….

---ends----

---the rest goes to hide---

Nate: (buzz) you guys have 10 minutes to hide before I go to find you!

----

Ryan: come on Darla lets hide in the woods!

----they run into the forest----

----

---Kyle hides on the top of a tree---

---Rachel hides in the forest---

Nate: ok here I come guys!

----

Darla: umm Ryan what are those weird bears?

Ryan: I don't know but Ruunnnn!

---botj leave running to different locations---

---Darla runs and sees Nate, so she turns, but crashes with a tree and Kyle falls from that tree---

Nate: got you guys!

--he sprays them with a water gun---

Kyle: what the heck dude?

Nate: yeah I forgot to tell you guys that Im going to spray you!

Kyle: ugh whatever!

----

--Rachel is hiding behind a bush, and she sneezes and Nate sees her---

Rachel: ahh crap!

---she runs with Nate after her, and she trips with a stick and Nate sprays her---

Rachel: -beep, beep beep-

----

---Nate looks for Ryan and Dylan for long with Kyle, Darla and Rachel next to them---

---Darla sees Ryan hidding behind a tree---

Darla: hey Ryan!

Nate: oh I see him! –he sprays Ryan-

---confessional---

Darla: oops sorry Ryan :/

---ends---

---Dylan arrives---

Nate: looks like Dylan has won!

---an intern arrives with a tape—

Nate: huh? Ill be back guys, let me see this!

---Nate sees the tape and it shows Dylan going back to Camp Wawanakwa after everyone arrived to skull island----

---Nate goes back with the campers---

Nate: Dylan, since you cheated, Ryan is the winner!

Kyle: cheated? What?

Rachel: oh my god!!!

---Campfire

Nate: I got 6 campers here, but only 5 marshmallows, first one goes to:

Ryan

Nate: then:

Darla

Kyle

Peter

Nate: Final marshmallow goes to:

---Dylan and Rachel are sitting---

…

…

…

-plays dramatic music-

…

…

Rachel!

Nate: Dylan dock of shame is that way

Dylan: what? But you guys hate Rachel!

Kyle: yeah dude, but you cheated!

Dylan: ugh, whatever bye losers!

---Dylan walks the dock of shame---

Nate: who would be going home next time? What would happen? Would Rachel ever get Peter revenge? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.


	16. Chapter 16 Playa de losers

Nate: last time on Total Drama Island, the campers ha to take their canoes to skull island, and once there hide because it was a hide and seek game, The canoes sank, so they all got really wet and also got splashed, at the end Dylan won, but he cheated by going back to camp, so Ryan won at the end and it was bye bye to Dylan. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on Total Drama Island!!

---theme song plays----

Nate: Welcome to playa de losers!!!! Here is where the campers come after being voted off!!! Haha, lets check on them!

----

---Hannah is getting tan---

Hannah: this is really what my daddy paid for!! :)

Nate: glad to see you are doing ok, hey guys!

--Ana and Mike are at the pool—

Mike: sup dude! This place is awesome!

Ana: and its better with you around..

---they make out-----

Nate: ok?

----Lisa and Kelly are taking a tan too next to the pool---

Nate: hey girls!

Kelly: hi Nate, how are you?

Nate: fine, looks like you girls having good time right lisa?

---Lisa is hearing her mp3---

Nate: LISA!!!

Nate: oh sorry, yeah yeah whatever…

---suddenly Ana and Mike splash Kelly accidently---

Kelly: ahhh

--she runs crying----

Nate: ok… lets me go back to the bar.

---

---Dylan and Lenny are cooking some hotdogs and Danny is sitting---

Lenny: hello host!

Nate: umm hi… so what you guys making?

Lenny: we are making some hot dogs so my competition can eat!

Dylan: yeah whatever the freak said, and the best thing about this place, is that Rachel isn't here!!

Nate: haha, hey Danny how has been your stay here?

Danny:…..

Nate: come on dude

---Danny leaves running---

Nate: ok?

---back at the pool---

---At the top of a trampoline---

Alex: hey ladies, look at this!

---he jumps and does a sucky jump----

--some boys laugh at him---

Kelly: isn't he awesome!!

Nate: umm I Guess, hey Alex looks like you been having fun, except for that sucky jump!

Alex: It wasn't sucky, you just can't appreciate good things!

Nate: hey guys has anyone seen Love?

Jennifer: she fainted 3 days ago, so they had to take her to the hospital! I though You knew!

---confessionals---

---appears reading a paper---

Nate: here at Camp Wawanakwa, we make sure that every camper will be…be… dude what does it says here?

Voice: taking care !

Nate: oh ok.. taking care of them! … this is –beep-

---ends----

---Later that night---

Nate: losers gather around, cause you guys will be voting off someone.

--Love arrives---

Nate: good that you are back Love!

Love: umm yeah thanks –snezzes---

Nate: ugh ewww… anyways who you guys want to vote of?

Dylan: Ob course Rachel-ding-… oh wait if I vote for her, she will be here, oh no never mind.. oh wait if Rachel –ding- wins, we will get the money… no Rachel –ding- will never share with me, so Im not voting her.

Nate: ok that's 3 votes for Rachel!

Dylan: ugh.. what?.. Its all Rachel –ding- fault.

Nate: 4 votes!

Dylan: crap!

Hannah: hes right it would be horrible to have Rachel –ding- here, lets vote of someone nice, like Ryan –ding-

5 Rachel, 1 Ryan

Ana: but If you like Ryan why you vote him off?-ding-

Kelly: cause it would be cool to have Ryan here! –ding-

5 Rachel, 2 Ryan

Alex: yeah Ryan its pretty cool! –ding-

Jennifer: but Ryan was my friend, but he got mad at me same as Darla! –ding-

5 Rachel, 4 Ryan, 1 Darla

Lenny: noo having Darla here, no thanks! I rather Ryan! –ding-

Mike: yeah Lenny has a point, Ryan is really fun.

Danny: …..

Love: umm Ryan? Nooo hes cool, Im voting .. ummm –sneezes- -ding-

Lisa: Ryan is cool, but aww I wish Kyle was here! –ding-

8 Ryan, 5 Rachel, 2 Darla, 1 Kyle

Nate: ok, so Ryan is the final decision

--Nate leaves playa de losers—

Ana: oh my god! Guys we just voted off someone nice!!

Everyone: crap!

----Camp

---Nate smashes the boys cabin door and wakes them up---

Kyle: ahhhhh runn for your lifes!!!!

Nate: Ryan follow me for a second!

Ryan: umm ok?

---at the dock of shame---

Nate: I got to show you something, lets get on the boat of losers, cause its on the other side of the island.

---Ryan boards the boat first, and the boat leaves, but Nate doesn't boards it---

Ryan: wait what? Stops this! Nate why you didn't board!!

--Nate is waving goodbye---

---Ryan arrives to play de losers with a wtf face---

Nate: Final 4, what crazy challenge will they face, who would be going home? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!


	17. Chapter 17 Battle of the sexs

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we went to playa de losers, to check on well.. the losers. They are having a great time there, but they lost the opportunity to win 1000 dollars!, but we gave them the chance to vote someone off and the lucky one haha was Ryan! So who of the final 4 will be the one going home? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

--theme song plays—

Nate: (buzz) guys meet me at the dining hall.

---Dining Hall----

Darla: umm where is Ryan?

Kyle: I don't know Nate came at the middle of the night and took him somewhere!

Nate: Ok Final 4 are you ready for today's challenge?

Rachel: Final 4? … so that means Ryan is out?

Nate: yes he is!

---confessionals---

Peter: kind of awkward :/

---ends---

Nate: Today's challenge will be boys v.s girls, the winning pair will vote off 1 of the losing pair.

Rachel: Im not teaming up with this freak!

Darla: SHUT UP –BEEP-

Rachel: ok?

Nate: anyways, the challenge is a race to the x on this map, first pair to get there will win!, take this maps with you and GOO.

---the 4 leave running---

----

Rachel: it's the river come on run!!

---

Kyle: come on Peter! Move faster!!

Peter: ugh Im coming…

-----later---

Darla: there's the river!

Rachel: oh crap! The boys got there first!

Peter: hello losers!

Rachel: shut up it was Darla fault!

Darla: whatever!

Kyle: hey guys, look here is a note.

---Kyle reads it---

Kyle: it says: Good that you all make it, now you will see two bags, one blue for boys and 1 pink for girls, those bags will help you for the next part…

Rachel: Next part? I thought It only had 1.

Kyle: shhh theres more!.. The next part is: there is a different clue of each bag, you will have to manage the way to get the other clue…

Darla: ours says: You feel like in the top of the world!

Peter: and ours says: It's a big fall!

Rachel: Darla, I cant believe you just gave them our clue!

Kyle: you 2 Peter!

Darla and Peter: ugh sorry…

Kyle: (keeps reading) the team who discovers and gets to the new location wins!

Peter: so the clues mean the top of the cliff?

---Rachel and Darla leave running to the cliff---

Kyle: -hits head with his hand- come on Peter!

---the boys run after the girls---

----the 4 arrive to the top of the cliff----

Rachel: what? Theres nothing here!

--shows Nate on a helicopter-

Nate: I don't think so..

--he pushes a button and an explosion occurs at the cliff and makes the campers hang with their hands at the very end of the cliff---

---Darla is holding Rachel right feet will Rachel holds with her hands—

--Peter is holding Kyles feet will Kyle holds with his hands---

Peter: ahh we are going to die!!!

Darla: I don't think I can hold any longer!

Rachel: oh well –she pushes Darla's hand with her left foot and Darla falls---

Kyle: oh my god! I cant believe you made her fall!!

Rachel: fall? It's a big fall! Like the clue!

---Rachel lets go and falls form the cliff and lands in the lake next to Darla---

Nate: (at the helicopter) looks like the girls have won the challenge?

Peter: (still hanging) so you mean, we had to jump into the lake form him to win?

Nate: yes!

Kyle: ugh crap… and how are we suppose to get down now!

---Nate points the lake---

Both guys: –gulp—

--confessionals—

Rachel: payback :)

---ends---

---Campfire

Nate: Kyle and Peter the one who doesn't receives a marshmallow will inmediatly walk the dock of shame and leave!. Final marshmallow goes to:

…

…

..

--plays dramatic music---

…  
…

Kyle!

Kyle: yesh!

Peter: ugh whatever!

Rachel: haha bye –beep-

----Peter walks the dock of shame----

Rachel: finally that –beep—is gone!

Kyle: you look so sexy when you are mad :)

Rachel: SHUT UP PERV!, say that to your girlfriend Lisa!

Darla: guys come on don't fight, its better to stare at the weird eye movement Nate does!

---she stares looking at Nate, will the rest go to the cabins---

Nate: ok?... Will Darla stop being so stalker? Who would be the one going home? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!


	18. Chapter 18 Totem search

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a battle between guys and girls, they had to get to a place, once there they had to find another one, which was pretty easy because they kind of accidently help each other, Once there, the 4 guys were hanging from the cliff, and Rachel let go of Darla and then she fall and that cause the girl the wins and Rachel got her revenge by sending Peter home, Who would be the one walking the dock of shame? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song plays---

Nate: wake up campers, and be ready for today's challenge!!!

---confessionals----

Kyle: I'm liking this… 2 girls and me :)

----ends----

Rachel: umm Darla… just because we had a challenge including us working together, doesn't means we are in like an alliance aright?

Darla: What makes you think I want to team up with you?... and plus you got something on your teeth…

-----Outside of cabins

Nate: ok campers, today challenge is a search for 2 totems, the person without one will be the one leaving home, ok GOOO

---the 3 leave running into the forest---

----

---Kyle goes look into the bear cave and he sees a bear and the bear chases him---

Kyle: ahhh crap!!

---

---Darla is looking by the river---

----

Rachel: umm where could it be! Oh I know!

---she climbs a tree to see around----

---

---Kyle is on the top of a tree with the bear under it---

----

Rachel: oh I see it!

---she runs and finds 1 totem under a log---

----confessionals---

Darla: I looked everywhere and I couldn't find it!!

---ends----

---The bear leaves and Kyle gets down from the tree---

Rachel: hey Darla, aren't you jealous cause I got a totem and you don't…

Nate: (buzz) Guys you only have 10 minutes left!

Darla: :o

--Darla jumps and tries to steal Rachel's totem, both are fighting for it---

---

Kyle: huh? Whats that noise

--He hears the girls fighting and goes there---

Kyle: oh wow, this is pretty nice :)

Rachel: Shut up perv!

Darla: ha –she steals the totem- I got it!

--Darla runs but crashes with a tree and Kyle grabs the totem---

Kyle: yes!

---Rachel makes him trip—

Rachel: this is mine! –she takes the totem---

Darla: oh hell no!

---Darla grabs the totem, but Rachel holds it, then Kyle also grabs the totem---

Kyle: give it, it's mine!

Rachel: No its not I got it first.

---while fighting for the totem they are approaching to the campfire where Nate is----

Darla: Let go of it!!

Rachel: Never!

---suddenly Rachel pulls it and makes her trip and she flies next to Nate with the totem---

Nate: ok? Kind of awkward…

Rachel: yes I got it!

Nate: and where is the other one?

Darla: I looked everywhere and I couldn't find it!

Kyle: yeah me too, so we decide to steal Rachel's one!

Nate: oh nice… but you guys don't got a totem, so Rachel wins invincibility and she will vote someone off.

----confessionals---

Rachel: what do I think about Kyle and Darla?... well Kyle is a perv, and Darla is… is a… a Freak!!

Kyle: I never been so nervous before and elimination, now that Rachel won, one of us has all the possibilities of going home!

Darla: Haven't you guys notice that sometimes when Nate talks his eye doe s a weird moves, like this –she does the weird move-

----ends----

---Campfire

Nate: Rachel cast her vote, the person who would be going to the finals and compete for the…

Darla: there it is!! The weird move!!

Nate: huh?

Darla: umm…. Nothing …

Nate: … anyways, the final marshmallow goes to:

…

…

.—plays dramatic music—

…

…

Kyle!!!

Kyle: yes!!!

Nate: Darla time to walk the dock of shame!

Darla: what? Ugh you vote for me didn't you Rachel?

Rachel: …

Darla: I'm watching you girl! IM WATCHING YOU!

---Darla walks the dock of shame stalking Rachel---

Nate: Final 2!, who would be the one winning the 1000 dollars price and who would be the one going home with nothing? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!


	19. Chapter 19 The final challenge

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, the final 3 did a totem search, Rachel was the only one who find one so Kyle and Darla decide to steal it from her, but Rachel got away and she was the one who win invincibility and Darla walk the dock of shame. Who would be the one going home and who would be the one winning the big price? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!

---theme song plays----

Nate: Welcome back, here we got the losers , hey losers!

---cricket sound---

Nate: oh well whatever, sit on the bench of the person you will be cheering for on the finals!

Rachel side: Lenny, Alex, Danny, Love, Hannah, Jennifer.

Kyle side: Dylan, Mike, Ryan, Peter, Lisa, Kelly, Ana, Darla.

Nate: ok, now welcome the finalist!

---Kyle and Rachel arrive----

Dylan: buuuu!!

Rachel: shut up –beep-

Dylan: whatever!

Nate: guys, leave the fights for the challenge!

Lisa: hey Kyle!

Kyle: wow, hello there :)

Lisa: -silly laugh-

Nate: ok this is the challenge, first you got to cross that obstacle court, which includes: crawling under wires, getting on a rope and jump the hole and climb the wall, then you got to hang from the tree for 30 seconds, if you fall you got to do it again, once you finish the tree, you go to the beach and swim to the boat, get on it and ring the bell, first to ring the bell wins ready?

Rachel and Kyle: ready!

Nate: GOOO!!!

---Rachel and Kyle crawl under the wires and jump the hole---

Lisa: come on Kyle your doing it great!!

Kyle: thanks –he stops to look at her—

--Rachel climbed the wall and arrived to the tree---

Darla: Kyle stop!!

--Kyle climbs the wall and arrives to the tree---

Jennifer: come on Rachel 10 more seconds!!!

---Rachel falls---

Jennifer: GET UP THERE!

Lenny: Jennifer don't pressure me!

Hannah: yeah but Kyle is about to finish!

---

Kelly: come on Kyle 20 more!

---Mike and Ana are making out and Darla is stalking them----

Kyle: how much longer?

Dylan: Rachel you are going down!!!

Alex: shut up Dylan don't distract her!

---Kyle time is over so he lets go and lands on Kelly, Kelly starts to cry and Peter helps Kyle up---

--Kyle runs to the beach---

---Rachel lets go while Danny helps her up----

----Kyle jumps into the lake and Rachel does it after him---

--Kyle arrives at the boat and hes about to go in it, but Rachel pulls him down, and she tries to go up, but Kyle pulls her feet---

Rachel: STOP!!!

Kyle: you did it first!

---both try going up the boat at the same time and at the same side, so the boat turns upside down---

Rachel: crap!

--Kyle dives and rings the bell under water---

Nate: We got a winner!

Rachel: what? That's not fair, he did it underwater!

Kyle: he said first to ring the bell, no matter where!

Nate: yeah he's true!

Rachel: ugh –she screams-

Nate: Congratulations Kyle, you are the winner of Total Drama Island!

Everyone: good job Kyle.

Kyle: thanks :)

Nate: Thanks for watching viewers this has been TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	20. Chapter 20 Special

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had the finals, both campers had to do an obstacle race, then hang from a tree and swim to the boat, they got troubles on the tree and on the boat which they turn over, but Kyle dive and ring the bell so that cause him the win and the 1000 dollars! And he won TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

---theme song plays----

----The campers are at playa de losers partying----

Nate: hey guys, you having a good time?

Rachel: get away from here, leave us alone!

Nate: geez, chill I just came to offer Kyle an offer!

Kyle: oh cool what?

Nate: will you give up your 1000 dollars for 1 million dollars?

Kyle: oh yes!

Nate: ok, an intern hide a chest containing the 1 million dollars, and you have to find it!

Kyle: ok, nice, lets do this!

Nate: ok ready all? GOOO

---everyone leaves except Kyle---

Kyle: wait what? Everyone?

Nate: duh!

Kyle: oh crap!

--he runs---

Nate: why you aren't going?

Hannah: -taking a tan- ugh what for?

Nate: you have to so go!

Hannah: ugh whatever!

---she walks after everyone---

----

Kyle: hey Mike and Ana want to search with Lisa and me?

Mike: sure!

Ana: I think we should go to the top of the cliff to look around!

Lisa: yeah that would be great idea!

Kyle: hot and smart, you are lucky Mike :)

Mike: … xD

----

----Dylan, Love, Rachel, Alex, Lenny and Hannah are looking around the cabins and the campfire----

----

----Danny, Peter, Kelly, Ryan, Jennifer and Darla are looking in the forest---

Jennifer: You can walk with me

Danny: ….

Jennifer: ugh… fine just follow me…

Ryan: hey Darla lets look by the river

Darla: ok

--Kelly follows them—

--Peter goes by himself---

----

At the top of the clif

Mike: do you guys see anything?

Ana: no

--Lisa goes to the very end of the cliff to see around---

----- Around camp, next to the water tank with the tight ropes

Alex: oh I think I see it in the top of that nest!

Lenny: I don't think we should grab it, that type of chest belongs to a rare bird!

Rachel: I don't care theres the money!

Dylan: Move!

----Hannah, Love, Alex, Lenny, Dylan and Rachel run to grab it, and Dylan grabs it, while they are all standing on a tight rope fighting for it----

---- Forest

Kelly: ugh Im tired!

Darla: yeah and we haven't found anything!

---Forest

Jennifer: have u seen it somewhere?

Danny: ….

Jennifer: ugh, If you are not going to help me, then walk faster…. I SAID FASTER!!

---they hear a: grrr----

Jennifer: oh my god! What was that?

---Danny stares freezing lookin at something that is at Jennifer back---

Jennifer: what are you looking at?

---Jennifer turns and sees a bear---

Jennifer: ahhh bear!!!

---both run with the bear after them----

----Tight ropes tank----

Rachel: give it to me

Dylan: NEVER!

Hannah: guys, this is moving so much, and I don't want to fall and get my hair wet!

Alex: me neither!

Love: Its freezing in here! –she sneezes next to Alex---

Alex: ewww!!!

---the rest keeps fighting for the chest and the rope moves a lot and Hannah falls----

Hannah: ugh….. ahhh its all wet!

----she exits the tank really quick and runs to the bathrooms----

---Suddenly a big bird arrives and takes the chest, everyone is scared and everyone falls into the tank---

--- Top of the cliff

--Lisa is looking around and suddenly she grabs her mp3 to change a song and when shes about to put it back to her pocket it falls to the lake---

Lisa: ugh crap! NOO

---she jumps from the cliff to the lake---

Mike: what the –beep-

Ana: :o

Mike: sorry :S, but the girl just jump!

Kyle: ahh Lisa!! Oh well I did this in a challenge!

---Kyle runs and jumps to the lake----

Ana: come on Mike!

---she grabs his hand---

Mike: wait… what you doing?

Ana: Everyone is doing it!, it looks fun, come on!

---she runs pulling Mike and both jump to the lake---

-----Forest

---Ryan, Darla and Kelly hear screaming----

Ryan: what is that?

Jennifer: RUNNN bear!!!

The 3: ahhh

---they run with the bear after, suddenly they pass next to Peter who is searching and he runs from the bear too---

----Tank

--everyone is exiting---

Alex: come on Love, get out of there!

Love: (inside the tank) no, the water is so warm in here, im staying inside!

Rachel: whatever, I just want to see where the money is at!

Dylan: oh I think the bear just drop it in the lake!

Lenny: umm guys, I think the bird is angry!

---the bear is flying towards them with an angry face---

Dylan: ahh run!!

---they run away from the bird and Alex runs and enters a cabin---

Lenny: to the lake, he wont get there!!

---they run into the lake and jump into it---

--The guys running from the bear arrives---

Kelly: ahh we are going to die!!! –she is crying-

---Danny runs and enters the cabin where Alex is—

Jennifer: to the lake he wont go in it!

---the five campers run into the lake---

---Cabins

Alex: are the beast gone?

Danny: …..

Alex: ugh…

-----Lake

Rachel: where's the chest?

----they see Jennifer swimming to it, so they all swim to it---

---Other part of the lake

Kyle: Lisa sorry, I think the mp3 is gone!

Lisa: oh well!

Mike: oh my god! Are you crazy, you just made me jump from a cliff!!!

Ana: aww wasn't it fun?

Mike: well kind of!

--they kiss---

Lisa: umm guys isn't that the chest?

Kyle: oh yeah!

---the 4 swim to the chest to---

---when everyone is about to grab it, the chest opens and the money dissolves with the water, and it sinks----

---Nate arrives at the dock---

Nate: oh wow, another chest lost…. You guys in the water tied!

Jennifer: tied? What does that means?

Nate: It mean that you guys will be going to another season!

-----Hannah (with a towel), Alex, Love and Danny arrive----

Nate: the 4 of you just lost the chance of going for another season, sorry.

People in lake: Lenny, Rachel, Dylan, Jennifer, Peter, Kelly, Ryan, Darla, Mike, Ana, Kyle and Lisa.

People not in lake: Hannah (taking a shower), Alex, Danny (hiding in a cabin), Love (staying in the tank).

---confessionals---

Hannah: oh well, I guess Ill tell daddy and he will so end with this show :S

Lenny: Its so lovely that I will be competing in another season!

Alex: I got my hair wet for nothing?....

Rachel: umm another one, more time to humiliate Dylan…

Dylan: she said what?... I don't think so Rachel!!

Love: ---uses a tissue--- aww It sucks I wont be coming back –she sneezes on the camera ---.. oops sorry :s

Jennifer: Another season.. interesting, IM GOING TO WIN IT!!!

Peter: umm another season.. cool?

Kelly: (saying while crying) I can't believe im going to another season, its just so happy!!

Ryan: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, ANOTHER ONE, YAAAAAAAYYYY

Darla: another season! Ill guess I still have to look at Nate weird eye's move…

Danny: …. –does an oh well sign, then hides from the camera-

Mike: Nice more time to see Ana :) shes coming back right?

Ana: yes another season! I hope there are dangerous challenges!!

Lisa: I got to get another mp3 before next season!!!

Kyle: ok I gave up 1000 dollars for 1 million, and now I don't got none, oh well, ill guess Ill have to win again and plus I will see Lisa :)

---ends---

Nate: Thanks for watching viewers, and we'll see you at TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

**REVIEW:**

**Thanks for reading, make sure you read the next season called TOTAL DRAMA ACTION. Thanks :)**


End file.
